Destiny's Twilight
by SensibleScribbles
Summary: Two Princesses. Two Princes. All their fates are intertwined with the fate of their Kingdoms, the keyblades, Kingdom hearts and more importantly love. Will they be able to stop Maleficent and her dark empire or will someone call checkmate first? RoxasxNamine SoraxKairi
1. Prologue

Prologue – Shadowed Meeting

Mummers filled the darkened chamber. The ruby red tapestry hung from the ceiling, decorated with the Sigel of a Raven. In the centre of the chamber the castle servants had prepared a table dressed in a red tablecloth matching with the tapestry. The room's only light came from the small-scattered candles lit with an emerald flame.

The occupants of the room where cladded in simple black hooded robes, each face covered by the simmering darkness. Anticipation thickened the air as their small talk concluded.

A gong rang.

Every occupant turned towards the dais situated at the end of the room. A faint breeze filled the chamber ushering any conversations that dared to continue. Upon the dais the darkness swirled, giving life when there was none, giving form when it was not possible. At first all that formed was a ragged robe as dark as midnight itself. But soon a face had materialised. Fair and green skinned it was clearly the face of a female, black horns protruded from the top of her head. Hands soon appeared followed by a magical staff. The crystal atop the staff gleamed with an energy none had ever laid eyes upon and soon the whole room was engulfed with the light it emanated.

Every occupant fell to their knee as her amber graced each life in front of them. With a swift cackle she spoke a simple command.

"Rise."

A ruffle of robes was all that could be heard, no one argued with her command; people began taking their seats, obviously having being designated to them before the start of the meet. The green skinned woman descended from the dais and took her place at the head of the table, sitting herself down on a lavish throne made in the shape of a raven's claw.

"Has Neverland bent their knee to me yet?" The woman smirked at her question looking forward to whatever answer her generals gave.

A figure stood on the left side of the table, lowering their hood to reveal long silver hair and determined golden eyes.

"Your Majesty, Neverland has fallen." He looked round the table to see his companion's reactions to his news. Most nodded in approval while some simply didn't move. The woman however had her gaze fixed upon the silver haired man. He took her silence to continue explaining.

"We've have eradicated most of their royal family with only one boy fleeing the country before the invasion." He flinched slightly as her eyes narrowed. She clearly awaited more but he did not know what it was.

Silence descended upon the gathering while the woman pondered the news. What she truly wanted from Neverland was not its people or riches it was something far more powerful than any could imagine.

"Any news of Master Xehanort and his mission then?" The silver haired man's eyes widened at the name clearly forgetting about the true intention behind the invasion.

"No Your Majesty." With that he sat back down, fearing any more questions from her would leave him in a weak position. The woman slammed her staff on to the table with fierce crack.

"DO ANY OF YOU KNOW OF HIS MISSION?" She screamed at the company of robes. Most stayed silent while others mumbled apologies.

"It seems the idiot has failed me then and I will need to find someone who is much more competent then he is or was." She chuckled bitterly at her own joke edging the other to do the same.

Suddenly a dark voice spoke from the end of the table. "Now, Now Maleficent. Don't count me out just yet." The smirk in his voice was clearly audible which annoyed the woman, now dubbed Maleficent greatly.

Within the blink of eye, there stood an elderly looking man whose eyes shared the same colour as the previous man that had spoken. He didn't have a robe on him instead dressed in a basic black lab coat that dragged on the floor. White gloves adorned on his hand to help his grip on whatever weapon he carried.

"I'll have you know that I'm Empress Maleficent to you. Remember who you speak to me old man." He slowly bowed at the glaring empress a smirk still etched upon his face.

"Well then Empress, I'd be happy to tell you that I have retrieved it." With that Maleficent's eyes widened at the news. She couldn't believe he had found _another _one. The weapons of legend where beginning to become more real with every invasion.

"Show it to me." She snapped quickly composing herself as excitement built up in her heart. Master Xehanort dropped a simple key chain upon the table. The key chain itself was a simple red feather, much to the meets dismay.

"Unlock." Xehanort spoke the word as if it was a child and soon the room was filled with a glistening light. Everyone turned away; fear that the light would destroy what dark ambience had taken root in the chamber.

"It's…"

"I can't believe he found another one…"

"Maybe the old man was right after all." Each member stared at the object that sat on the table, amazement glistening in their eyes. What had capitated the hooded audience was a blade. Not just any blade but a blade in the shape of a key, a mythical keyblade.

"It's called Fairy Harp." Xehanort spoke with pride "And it's another piece in the ultimate plan."

"Did you find any thing else out about these wild ideas and how the keyblades true connection to our world?" Maleficent spoke in rushed words, true glee in her voice at the new weapon at her disposal.

"Only a simple poem that seems to be as ancient as the blade itself."

"Say it."

"But Empress, you confuse me with your bard for I am certainly no singer." He chuckled as did the other occupants but the Empress was not impressed with his joke, shooting a warning glare in his direction.

He threw his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "Okay, Okay." He smiled slightly as the words rushed through his head. With a sigh he parted his lips and read aloud the poem.

_A heart as pure as light,_

_A heart as black as night, _

_Find these to form a key, _

_And you will finally see._

_The Kingdom of Heats. _


	2. 1: Royal Introductions

**Hey guys and girls! It's me Jack or Scri you can call me! So this is my first Fanfic here and I've been entertaining this idea for a while! **

**I didn't introduce myself in the prologue wanted it to have an impact and atmosphere and thought this would ruin it :') **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and any positive or negative comments are welcome! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters because if I did I would be in a world of bliss right now.**

"Kairi didn't even come and wake me up, that bi-"

"My lady I don't think that is the speak of a Princess." Naminé let out a sigh before mumbling an apology to her handmaid. Ollete, even though being the same age as Naminé and "lower born" had a much better grasp at the idea of mannerisms. It was a good trait she thought, always having the brunette to rebuke her on the way she acted, especially towards those who they classed as potential suitors and other members of court was always a confidence boost. You see, Naminé wasn't really keen on the idea of becoming a Queen. She believed she acted clumsy always faltering with words and making herself look like a babbling idiot.

Kairi however flourished in the attention of the court. She was friendly when she needed to be, sarcastic when need called for it and even flirtatious if she was in one of her _lets-annoy-Uncle_ moods. Being Naminé's cousin and close in age allowed the girls to bond like true sisters yet both were so different. Kairi lived with Naminé because she had lost her mother during childbirth and her father had died during a war with one of the minor countries that bordered Twilight. She was well respected in court for keeping strong even though she had lost both her parents during childhood. If anything ever happened to Naminé, she knew the kingdom would fall to Kairi and she was perfectly happy with the concept, maybe a little too happy.

"Naminé of House Strife, Crown Princess to the Dusk Throne, you need to get ready quicker! The guests of honour could be here any second and you're _barely _dressed!" Ollete was now annoyed at the state of the young princess. At twenty-one years old she still relied on others to wake her and make sure she was fine. _What hope does Twilight have? _ Ollete supressed a small smile at the state of Naminé, the blonde frantically pacing round the room panic plastered on her face.

"How long do you think we have?"

"About ten, maybe fifteen minutes?" The handmaiden shrugged looking out the window towards that clock tower that pierced the sky like a sword of a weathered soldier. It glistened in the rising sun and no one would question why that was the signature landmark of Twilight Town. You could see it from all corners of Twilight and for many it held a special place in their hearts. Artists would paint the tower in ways that no normal person could do. Bards would sing of mighty heroes and kings that would woo their lover in front of the glistening tower.

"Ollete~" the blonde whined "Help me with this dress please!" With a supressed chuckle the young handmaiden made her way towards the panicking blonde.

Cloud looked over the grand hall and let out a slightly irritated sigh. His niece had showed up but his daughter was nowhere in sight. Out of the two girls he thought at least Naminé would be punctual for an important diplomatic event between Twilight's closes ally.

"Don't worry love, She'll be here. She always makes it somehow!" Cloud turned to his wife, the beautiful Queen Tifa. She had perched herself on one of the thrones, staring out towards the minor Lords and Ladies that had decided to turn up for todays court session. He knew his wife would be right, she always was. That was one of the many reasons why he married the feisty woman. But it troubled him that Naminé hadn't arrived and he knew one person that could answer his questions.

He turned to Kairi, cladded in one of her many dresses and asked a simple question that Cloud knew would bring him some amusement.

"Where's Naminé, Kairi?" With that the wine haired girl's crystal blue eyes widened at the sudden realisation of the question. She cursed under her breath, remembering the promise to wake her cousin in the morning.

"I-I'm, umm don't know…" She was failing at coming up with an excuse that could satisfy the question. "I.. urgh wanted to get changed early, in case Ventus turned up early…" Cloud quirked an eyebrow at the answer and suppressed a chuckle towards the girl. Kairi was many things, but she couldn't lie to save her life.

_Just like my brother…_ Cloud shook the thought from his head and quickly placed a smile upon his face.

Being the kind man Cloud believed himself to be, he let the conversation slip and gave a quick nod towards his niece. Kairi shrugged and made way towards her designated spot for the mingling. From the distance she could see her aunt Larxene laughing loudly at one of the country lords. She was amazed someone was talking to her.

Lets just get a simple fact about Twilight's court. No one likes Larxene. She was older than Cloud and spent years as a child believing she would be queen but had her dreams crushed by her baby brother. She glowed hatred and too keep her away from court Cloud had married her off to Duke Axel. _Poor man_ Kairi though. Axel was a bubbly man whose attitude wasn't everyone's taste but Kairi liked him. He had this spontaneous personality that made many of the Ladies of Court fawn over him. And his son Lea was no different. They were practically identical much to Larxene's dismay.

With a quick prayer that Naminé would make it on time, Kairi sat down on one of the steps leading up to the Dusk Thrones awaiting the steward to announce the arrival of their guests.

Twilight Town hadn't changed much since his last visit. Ventus mused at the name. It wasn't a town more like a freakin' city. People selling their wares filled the corners of each street, while children ran screaming and shouting as they acted out famous stories of warriors. Huge boats filled the docks, each waving the insignia of a different country, bringing their unique produce to this corner of the world. Ven looked over at his two sons who seemed absorbed by the city. Destiny was much more smaller and tightly knitted than Twilight Town. Sora was more enticed with the city, his huge blue orbs staring at the city and its people with the fascination of the child. Roxas however had taken notice of the Twilight Clock tower. He had always been intrigued with odd structures and like of something so tall and complex was scarce on the Destiny Isles.

Ven decided to pull the boys back to the matter at hand and at the same time have a bit of fun by embarrassing them.

"Now boys, Cloud has a very pretty daughter and niece so please treat them well. I don't want to have another diplomatic issue like the one with Agrabah."

The brunette grinned towards his father "How many times do I have to apologise for that Father? I though they said it was time to eat the parrot not time to play the patriotic song of Kings!" Roxas laughed at his twin and turned to his father

"Sora won't embarrass himself this time, he has a _thing_ for Kairi." Sora shot his brother a glare at quickly tried to hide his rising blush by annoying the blonde.

"Yeah well we all know how much you went on about how _gorgeous_ Naminé is" A sly grin crossed Sora's face as his twin's face turned bright tomato red.

"Shut up!" he snapped "That was when we were what fourteen?"

"Enough Boys!" Ventus said through laughs at their clear infatuation with the Strife girls. "You would have thought you were both ten again not twenty-one."

Both boys became silent glaring at each other with playful smirks showing that they were ready to start another argument.

Ventus raised his head up to the roof of the carriage and smiled. _I hope you're happy with what you've left me Aqua. Soras just like you, he'll make a fine King after me and Roxas will find what he's looking for at some point. I hope the fields of heaven are beautiful and we all miss you, especially Xion._ Ven sighed at the thought of his daughter. It was a shame she had to stay behind because of her bad health but he couldn't risk his only daughter for a meeting with friends. Xion was much more reserved then the boys and always had this special… talent. One would call it magic but Ven really couldn't tell. But that's why he loved her, she was unique in way that no one else had ever been and he was so proud of her strength.

A sudden jolt brought him out of his thoughts as the carriage came to a halt and the door swung open with a blonde man no latter than seventy smiling widely at the Ven and the twins.

"Ansem, its been too long hasn't it?" Ansem chuckled and gave Ven a firm handshake.

"Your Grace, it has defiantly been too long." Ansem turned towards the two boys and reflected a kind smile at them. "And my haven't you two boys grown since your last visit. If I recall Sora was covered in mud and Roxas was drenched in what smelt like fish guts. I presume you had no mishaps at the harbour?" Both Princes' laughed, trying to hide their embarrassment and nodded placing their hands on the back of their heads. Quickly realising their manners and bowing towards the head steward, chancellor of Radiant Garden and right hand man of King Cloud. Lord Ansem was a kind man whose odd personality was reflected in what he invented and how we talked to people, always bring up memories of people when they were looking or acting their worse.

"I'm assuming Cloud's inside?" Ven asked his eyebrows slightly rose with amusement.

"Of course, he is with the rest of the household in the main chamber." Suddenly Ansem's brow scrunched with concern and his eyes stared into the distance.

"However we are missing a certain Princess currently."

Ven let a small chuckle slip but decided not to comment on which girl he thought had gone missing.

"Shall we enter Your Grace?"

Ven smiled and ushered his sons to follow him and the elderly steward.

It wasn't long until Ansem had guided the young princes and their father to the main chamber doors. He tried to hide his worry about Naminé by creating small talk between himself and the King of the Destiny Isles. He prayed to the God's that she had arrived and slowly pushed the door open.

Chancellor Ansem surveyed the room subtly as he made his announcement to the court.

"Lords and Ladies of Twilight. My King and Queen. House Strife. I would have you welcome King Ventus of House Sol and his sons Crown-Prince Sora and Prince Roxas." As the islanders entered the room a chorus of sound echoed throughout. Trumpets played loudly from the balconies, whispers from the highborn began spreading with some openly cheering the spikey haired royalty. Soldiers lined the walk towards the dais on which the Twilight Thrones sat, holding their hands raised above their heads in a salute to the foreign king.

Cloud descended from the dais with his wife and niece, trying to mask the annoyance that his own daughter had failed to show up. Ventus was rather amused that he had got his guess wrong believing the hyperactive and bubbly Kairi to not arrive. Instead Cloud's own heir had not arrived. He would not let his friend forget that.

Behind him Roxas was having a blast at annoying the older twin.

"Stop gawking Sora. Don't want to have a trail of dribble running through the chamber do we?" Roxas teased a grin smacked on his face. For once the twin didn't retaliate, too absorbed with the wine haired girl that was stood ahead. The single path dotted with soldiers either side seemed to be as blessing to he brunette. Truly the gods smile down on him.

Abruptly the party came a to halt. Cloud and pulled Ventus into a friendly hug, normally symbolising peace between two leaders.

Ven kissed both Kairi and Tifa's hand before the temptation of winding Cloud up became too much.

"It seems your daughter is missing the party?" Ven laughed out loud at the jest.

"Yes." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "When I see her later she's in so much trouble."

"Oh Cloud go easy on the girl. I must admit though I though that she would have grown out of her air head young state."

"Don't say that father." Sora chimed in "That's what Roxas found most attractive about Naminé!"

"SHUT UP SORA!"

The whole royal party chuckled at the blonde twins outburst.

Never did Naminé believe she would end up in this position. Running down the hallways of her home with her handmaiden beside her trying to get to the chamber on time.

_Dads going to be so angry later_. She mentally slapped herself over the whole situation. She should have never trusted her forgetful cousin with reminding her about the importance of today. The again she was in no position to call Kairi forgetful as she was in the grand chamber and Naminé was not.

Rushing past servants working the corridors, she hurriedly greeted them as they looked at her with shocked eyes forgetting all forms of pleasantries designed for a princess.

She noticed the sturdy doors of the grand chamber and smiled to Ollete who seemed to be lightly out of breath from running the distance they had. The huge oak door was covered in a multitude of different decorations and carvings. The main carving being the Sigel of House Strife, A howling wolf's head carved into a falling sun. Naminé noticed Ansem pacing outside the door with infuriation painted on his face. He looked up to the sound of the clattering feet coming towards him and he let out a loud sigh.

"Nam, where the hell have you been? Ventus and his sons are already inside the chamber!" Ansem was trying to be intimidating but it never worked on the grinning blonde girl as well as it did Kairi. He got amusement out of Kairi because her crystal eyes would widen and the stuttering answers would fly at a hundred knots per second. Naminé however would just smile sweetly a knowing look in her eye that screamed _you wouldn't tell my dad_.

"Shit!" Naminé cursed taking both Ollete and Ansem by surprise.

"I see we've also thrown modesty out the window young lady." He raised an eyebrow as she just smiled her usual sweet smile.

"Are done lecturing me on being myself or are we both going to stand out here like idiots?"

Ollete let out a small giggle as the normally serious Chancellor let out a small laugh.

"Fine but I need to announce to the court that you've arrived. Count this humiliation as punishment." He smiled and quickly slipped behind the door.

Ollete smiled at her Princess. "You know he's going to enjoy it as well." The sides of her mouth quirked as Naminé simply nodded.

"The cheeky bastard."

Silence descended upon the pair as they waited for Ansem to catch the attention to the court.

His voice boomed signalling both girls to take their position in front of the door.

"I would like to announce to Crown-Princess Naminé of House Strife and her handmaid Lady Ollete.

The large oak doors swung open and a chorus of silence echoed as everyone fell to their knee. And a certain blonde Prince felt the wind being knocked out of him.

**There you go my first chapter for you all! I promise that it won't be following that many characters in the following chapters. I just wanted to get some introductions out of the way for some of the more important characters.**

**In the next chapter there will be more dialog and but more relationship building between our young royals! **

**I'll try and do weekly updates but currently doing exams and stuff but I will after the next few weeks! **

**Chow for now! **


End file.
